wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vyatka
This OC, Vyatka, was made by Moonbear37 and it would be great if she wasn't used without her owner's permission. Thanks! Appearance Vyatka, as a pure Icewing, has the same features as most of her tribe in regard to scales and limbs. The only slight abnormality in her appearance would be the nearly unnoticeable turn-in of her leg joints. She views it as annoying, especially when she has to do anything involving stretching her lower appendages. Her scales are a typical whitish- silvery and pale blue color. The top of her head is crested with blue scales, changing into light silver below her eyes. The horns and spikes on her spine are all an icy gray shade that's closer to the color on the top of her head than the darker (But still very light) gray scales that line her back between the spikes and her underbelly. One of the things most dragons immediately notice when they look at Vyatka is how awkward she can look at times, but when it comes down to fighting, she tends to usually be more than equal to them in speed and agility. Like most Icewings in the upper circles, she's been taught to carry herself with a certain level of confidence, but she isn't exactly good at it. However, if anyone does tease Vyatka for fidgeting with her claws or slouching, she's more than happy to go into great detail about how she'll kill them. Only if she knows them. She's visibly less confident around strangers. Personality While less arrogant than some members of her tribe, Vyatka still has a level of confidence that seems to be instinctive for Icewings. She can be very sure of herself and disagreeable when working with a team. Bossiness is also in her nature. Fortunately, she's only like this with dragons she's spoken at least a few words with, and will be more timid and compliant with strangers and those she respects. Vyatka's main personality trait is her tendency to clam up around strangers and aquaintiences while being excitable and a bit overeactive among friends and family. As an Icewing, she's usually trying to make herself act more like the rest of her tribe, creating the commanding attitude that ends up making teamwork difficult for her. She'll usually end up making herself extremly confused about what she's supposed to act like with different groups of people. For all of her bossiness and explosive mood swings, Vyatka has a quiet side that's rather timid and shy. It's similar to a blanket fort that she could hide in when she's scared. Whether intimidated, terrified, or just plain uncomfortable, Vyatka can easily retreat behind the mask of a nervous dragonet that's basically useless. She's an introvert, something she's known for a pretty long time. Social situations aren't her best spot and she doesn't enjoy large crowds of dragons. The death threats and her occasionably visible wild side are things Vyatka will regret later when she's calmed down. Her quiet side is the part of her that makes Vyatka very unwilling to let other dragons near her. However, she has a talent for finding herself with friends that she accidently led on with her attempt to not be a complete snout-in-tail Icewing by being a bit nicer than she actually is. Those friends, while relatively annoying at times, are also the dragons she'll risk her life for. Towards her parents and the few dragons she really loves with all her heart, she lets her real personality shine through. It's a better blend of her volatile side and, surprisingly, the quieter side she shows with dragons she doesn't know all that well. Vyatka is also very, very, very, very stubborn. She has an attachment to anything and everything inanimate and believes everything has sentimental value in some way. In short, she's destined to be a hoarder of random junk (I.E. Everything from bloody bandages to bits of destroyed scrolls.) History Vyatka was born in the Ice Kingdom, the place where she’s lived for most of her life. She was the first and only egg her parents would have. Parabel and Kirov were delighted to have a daughter, though they were worried about how their low status would affect her life, given that both were in the fifth circle in the adult rankings at the time. It was Kirov’s fault that Queen Sviar banned her parents from having any more dragonets. He tries to avoid the topic whenever it comes up, but he doesn’t blame Vyatka for it, which is good because it may have been the consequences of something she did as a young dragonet. Her life was similar to what any young Icewing out of the nobility would live, struggling to climb in the rankings and working hard to be the best she could be as soon as she could read and write. Kirov, Vyatka's father, worked at the newly built Icewing-Skywing embassy that had been created by the Queens some time after the War of Sandwing Succession. She would travel there occasionally, playing with the other dragonets who happened to be there at that time. That was where she eventually met Hypotrichosis. Vyatka was only two years old when they met, finding that the Skywing was interesting and funny. It wasn't long before they were good friends. Kirov and Parabel knew that this might have put her ranking in jeopardy, but she was already quite high in the Fourth Circle of the dragonet ranking, more than most of the dragonets of her age. When Queen Sviar and Then-Queen Ararea had a disagreement, the embassy was disbanded and Vyatka lost her chance to see her friend. Little did she know that Then-Queen Ararea was Trich's mother and she didn't approve of her son playing with a low-born Icewing dragonet. This was also where her Animus obsession got it's beginnings. Time passed. Vyatka grew older and found herself in the upper second circle, passing dragonets of noble status with ease. She learned to be less juvenile and crass in public, only talking and joking with her friends, being a model Icewing whenever she thought there was anyone around to possibly judge her actions. A strong dislike of other tribes and a belief in Icewing supremacy also started to appear at this time. Thankfully, Kirov did his best to keep his daughter open to the idea of friends in other tribes. She still secretly thought that Icewings were the smartest and the best. Now, as she's approaching her seventh hatching day in the upper middle of the first circle, Vyatka has been experiencing some... problems with a certain Skywing popping back up where he shouldn't be and her strange, life-long desire for Animus magic. Relationships (Feel free to let me know if you want to add one of your characters her!) Hypotrichosis- Vyatka and Trich have a long, complicated history, starting from when they were still dragonets and played together at the embassy. She used to like the funny, if slightly violent and very male, Skywing quite a bit. Like many things, they grew distant, and Vyatka experienced some changes that Trich also went through. Her feelings when she unexpectedly met the Skywing were a bit different, however, and he seems like a bit of a conceited jerk to her now. She isn't sure what he thinks of her, but something inside her wants him to like her again. Kirov- Her father has a good relationship with her, being a friendly person, but it's been strained ever since she rose up into the second circle for the dragonet rankings and was more influenced by the nobility she saw every day. Parabel- Vyatka and her mother don't interact as much as either of them would like to, but they have a healthy relationship and attempt to make time for communication. Parabel approves of her daughter's ambition and hopes she'll end up in the nobility one day. Then-Queen Ararea- The former Skywing queen, dethroned after a bout of a terrible sickness that caused her to abdicate the throne and adopt the title "Then-Queen" instead of "Ex-Queen", has no love for Vyatka and the Icewing returns the feeling of utter loathing. Vyatka may very well end up murdering her at their next meeting. Trivia -Vyatka is named after a river in Russia -She has possession of an old Animus touched object -Her greatest fear is falling in love, for some odd reason. Gallery Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Females